Speak now
by asamisohma
Summary: Kana is getting married and Hatori's sitting at home... Is this how it all ends? Not if Shigure Sohma has anythign to say about it! Asami chan asks for read and reviews please! Critique appreciated


!Allright~ minna! Hatori was one of my favorite characters in Fruits Basket, and I hated to see him like that, so BAM! he gets a second chance! Nya ha ha ha haaaa! (Oh, and BTW, this is AFTER the manga (and in the manga, it's revealed Akito's a girl! where Akito learns to love and be all happy..-ish?)

Hatori sat at his table. Shigure, being the idiot that he was, had done something stupid (again) and was beat up by Yuki and Kyo. He went to the dragon in hope of some sympathy and ACE bandages... but also to deliver some news.

"Kana is getting married today, you know..", said the dog of the zodiac.

"I know that, and she invited me, but I declined" , came the reply. Shigure abruptly stood up. "No Hatori! This has gone on long enough! You're my friend and I hate to see you like this! You know what? I'm going to go see Akito, and you're coming with me!" Hatori's pale face blanched, and he was dragged by the arm to the head of the house's room. Shigure knocked once on the door and opened it. "Shigure, what do you need this time?", sighed Akito.  
"As you know, Kana is getting married today, and Hatori's the only one for her, not someone else! She needs him, and he needs her. You now know what love is.. And Hatori deserves to learn again."  
Akito looked shocked, and had her mouth open a little, but she then said, "Alright, Hatori, this is the least I can do for you after putting you through this". Hatori was surprised! The Akito he new would never do something like this, but then again, this was the new Akito. "I have absolutely no preparation whatsoever! What do I do?!" Shigure smiled and ran to the doctor's closet. " Last time I checked, you had a suit?" Hatori simply nodded. " Alright, then.. strip!" Hatori's eyes widened, and he looked pale while trying uselessly to stop Shigure from taking all his clothes off. The dog soon left the room with a bruised head , the dragon re entered the hall in a smart looking white suit. "Alright! All we need is Rin!" "R-Rin?!" Shigure evilly held out a can of white spray paint. Hatori face-palmed and waited for the horse.  
After a few minutes Rin came into view. "What the hell do you-" Rin began, but was shoved her into a passerby man, turning her into a horse. Shigure then forcefully spray painted her, and she was soon a somewhat white horse. Shigure then gave the address to Hatori, and Rin, who knew the place agreed to take them there, on the condition they would buy her lots of jelly. And so... the (somewhat) white horse set off into the bright noon light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hatori then recalled some words of Shigure earlier. "There are bonds which cannot be broken. Bonds of true love. Kana and you had that. She had been like this for long enough! Hatori, you have to kiss her, just like you did back then, filled with love, and then she'll remember, and you two will come back here an-" Hatori covered his mouth, but in his mind he thought, 'Let's freakin do this!' Soon, they were at the chapel, and Rin was "parked" outside. Hatori dismounted and from outside the chapel, he heard the words, "Speak now of forever hold your silence" Hatori burst the doors open and ran down the aisle. Everyone looked at him in shock, and Kana gasped. "H-Hatori?!" He smiled as he tenderly cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Memories began to flow through Kana's head. Hatori smiling at her, Hatori talking about the snow, them sitting under a tree together, and then... The day Akito forbid their love. Tears began to flow down her face and she cried in Hatori's broad chest. Her soon to be husband looked on, with his jaw clenched and simply said,  
"Go Kana."Hatori picked her up bridal style and ran out, leaving a room full of stunned people. As he closed the chapel doors, he could hear shouting behind him. Kana then mounted Rin, and Hatori in front of her, and they began to race back to the main Sohma house, Kana holding tight to Hatori. She would never let go... not again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they got back, Rin collapsed and turned into a human again.. naked. Asami was there on a visit and saw them. "K-Kana?" Kana merely smiled. "Oh crap! Rin!" Asami said. 


End file.
